


The Healing Power of Touch

by BrokenWings0712



Series: Broken Wings [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loss, Nephilim, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWings0712/pseuds/BrokenWings0712
Summary: Just a little one shot to go with my Broken Wings series. Call it a timestamp or whatever.Basically, I got this idea and decided to run with it.Enjoy!





	The Healing Power of Touch

The first time it happened was completely by accident. 

Dean and Alex had taken on a hunt a few hours from the bunker, a simple salt and burn according to Sam, who had gotten a news alert sent to his email. He was knee deep in translating some kind of ancient text from the library, and with Cas and Jack off on a "father-son road trip" and Mary still recovering from her trip to the apocalyptic dimension, the couple agreed to go take care of the spirit, if for no other reason than to get a few days alone.

It was supposed to be easy, but when were things ever easy for the Winchesters?

As it turned out, it wasn't one spirit haunting the newly renovated elementary school, but two. The town records had neglected to mention that Mary Bowers, a nine year old African American girl, had been playing in the gymnasium with her new friend Clara Thompson, daughter of the school's principal, when the roof caved in, effectively trapping them inside and killing both. Of course, it was 1956 when that story was printed, and times being what they were, the newspaper didn't think anyone cared to read about the daughter of the maintenance man. Her name wasn't even mentioned. Not once.

Dean covered Alex while she set fire to Clara's bones, and the little girl went up in flames with a howl. "You good?" he asked as he held out a hand. 

Alex grinned and took his hand. "Yeah. I think I'm ready to get back to the hotel and--" A high pitched scream tore through the air, causing both hunters to stop and cover their ears. "The hell is that?!" Alex called. Dean shook his head and winced in pain. It was too loud, too much for his human ears to handle, and he dropped to his knees as the pitch climbed ever higher. 

Mary Bowers appeared in front of the man and stomped her foot with rage. "She was my friend! You killed her!" she screamed. The young girl gripped the sides of Dean's head in her small hands, and blood poured from between her fingers. Alex searched for the shotgun but watched in horror as Dean's eyes rolled back into his head, and he slumped to the ground as Mary turned around. 

The girl rushed towards her, but Alex shot her right in the chest with rock salt, and she dissipated into thin air. Alex ran to Dean's side and pulled him up, wrapping her arm around his waist while the other held his arm over her shoulder. "C'mon, Dean," she grunted. "We've gotta get out of here."

A blow from behind knocked them down, and Alex scrambled to get out from under Dean's weight. The ghost screamed again, but Alex pushed through the crippling pain in her head to access her grace and throw her palm up in front of her. Mary paused, though her eyes still blazed with rage, and she attempted to scream again, but Alex cut her off.

"No more," she growled. "Kid or not, you don't touch my man and get away with it." Her dark eyes began to glow with an otherworldly light as her fingers curled into a tight fist, and Mary Bowers went up in a puff of smoke and ash.

Alex's head flopped back against the cold cemetery grass as she caught her breath. Dean wheezed beside her, and she rolled him onto his back. Pulling him into her lap, Alex began patting his cheek. "Dean? Hey, hey, hey, Dean, can you hear me?" 

His head lolled forward, and blood dripped from his bottom lip. "Shit!" Alex hissed. "Dean! You've gotta wake up! Please!"

She cradled his face in her hands and brushed her thumbs over his cheeks as tears sprang to her eyes. "Please wake up," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Please."

A faint glow illuminated the space between her fingers, and Dean gasped as electricity courses through him, his eyes snapping open at the sensation. "Al?"

"Dean?!" Alex threw her arms around his neck, bowling him over backwards with the force. "God, I, I thought for sure you were gone!"

Dean huffed a laugh and buried his nose in her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

Alex pulled back and turned his face to the left and right, a frown on her face. "Where's the blood?" she asked. 

"You healed me," Dean explained with a smile. Pride surged in his chest. Alex was always doing something to impress him, and he never got tired of watching her discover new powers.

"But how? I've never done that before! Are you sure it was me? How come it--"

Dean planted a kiss on her lips, hushing her questions. "Trust me, Al. I've been healed by Cas about a thousand times, so I know what it feels like."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed her again. She'd see it eventually.   
_____________

The second time it happened, it was by force. 

"Dean, no."

"Just once? Please?"

"I said no! Now quit asking about it," Alex warned. 

Dean pressed his lips together and blew a breath out through his nose. "You have to try," he insisted. "We might need this later on."

"Dude," Sam spoke up from behind his laptop, "maybe you should lay off. Alex doesn't want to do it, so don't make her."

"Shut up, Sam," Dean snapped. "Al, I know it was you, and I trust that you can do it again. I have faith in you."

The look in his green eyes was so certain, so sincere, but Alex shook her head. She lacked the confidence Dean had and wasn't about to risk hurting him. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"Fine." Dean rolled up his sleeve and dragged the blade across his forearm.

"Dean, what the hell?!" Sam cried at the same time as Alex rushed forward. 

"Are you nuts?" she asked as Dean yanked the bandana from her hands and held it out of here reach. "I need to get pressure on that, you ass!"

"Then use your hands," Dean grinned.

"I really hate you sometimes," she gritted out while wrapping her fingers around his arm.

Dean's grin widened. "But you love me, too," he countered and ducked down to kiss her cheek.

Alex batted him away and closed her eyes to focus. Sam sat up in his seat and craned his head to watch as a glow was emitted from under Alex's palm. Dean held up his now-healed arm triumphantly. 

Alex pointed a finger up at the man. "Never do that again."

"Only if you promise to practice."

"Fine," she grumbled, "But only when we need to. I don't want you hurting yourself on purpose just to watch me heal it."

"Deal," Dean grinned. He couldn't wait for their next hunt.  
_____________

"I could get used to this," Alex murmured.

Dean hummed in agreement and tightened his hold on her waist.

They were lounging on the sun-warmed hood of the Impala waiting for Cas to get back from Heaven when they heard a scream. Alex and Dean bolted in the direction of the cry, their feet pounding across the grass and onto a nearby walking track as they raced to help whoever was in trouble. 

Rounding a bend, Dean's heartbeat slowed some when he saw a little girl tangled with an overturned bicycle. Thank goodness it wasn't anything worse than that. He was expecting a dead body, not this.

Alex skidded to a stop beside the girl and gathered the bawling kid into her arms while Dean carefully removed the bike from the pile. "M-m-my arm h-hu-hurts," the kid cried.

"Shh," Alex told her. "You're gonna be okay, honey. Can I take a look?" The little girl nodded and raised her left arm for Alex to inspect. "What's your name?"

"Grace."

Alex smiled, and the warmth of it hit Dean right in the heart. "Well, Grace, I'm Alex, and that's my friend Dean."

Grace sniffled and looked up as he gave a little wave. "You're really big," she said, and he laughed. 

"You know how I got so tall?" Grace shook her head, and Dean crouched beside her. "I never ate any vegetables, only the good stuff."

"Dean!" Alex scolded, but he just laughed again. 

"What? I hate vegetables. No reason to lie about it."

Alex shook her head and placed her palm gently over the swelling on Grace's arm. It was definitely broken, but she was going to take care of that.

Grace gasped and looked down in awe. "It doesn't hurt anymore," she breathed.

Alex raised a finger to her lips and smiled. "This will be out little secret, okay?"

"Okay," Grace nodded and wrapped Alex in a hug. "Thank you."

Alex melted into the little girl's arms and swallowed the painful shot in her chest as her mind flashed with images of A.J., images that still haunted her dreams. Her sweet little girl would never learn to ride a bike or do any of the things Grace got to experience. "You're very welcome, Grace. Now go find your mom, huh?"

Alex stood, and Dean wrapped his arms around her middle as they watched Grace ride off. Planting a kiss to her temple, he asked, "You okay?"

"Just thinking about A.J.," she sighed. "I just, I miss her so much."

"I know, Al. I know."  
_____________

Alex made it a point after that trip to the park to start visiting kids in the hospital whenever they finished a case. She'd go in and heal a few kids while they talked or played, and she had to be reminded several times to only take care of a few here and there instead of the entire ward, otherwise people would start to pick up on it.

Dean watched from the doorway each time, never venturing further inside. He said it was Alex's thing, her way of healing while being healed, and he didn't want to interfere with any of it. He was content to watch Alex's face light up whenever she healed a kid, and it kept her in a good place between cases.

She still got nightmares sometimes, though, and Alex would wake up sobbing, the loss of her family too much to bear. Dean held her tight to his chest while she cried, and his heart hurt for her--Lord knows he understood loss. 

Dean would rock her gently and strike her hair, murmuring sweet words in Alex's ear until she drifted back to sleep. Maybe he didn't have special powers, but he could hold her and be there for her when she needed a reminder that she wasn't alone.

She was never alone.


End file.
